


Leila

by Malvacea



Category: Bill Clinton fandom, Billary fandom, HILLARY CLINTON fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, True Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvacea/pseuds/Malvacea
Summary: Bill Clinton is on a mission to get Hillary to try something new.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnirtakShenwoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnirtakShenwoi/gifts).



> Hey guys. 
> 
> This is my first foray into fic writing and it’s going to be a little different right out the gate, that’s why I feel the need to include the following:
> 
> The story has some kinky billary smut and a f/f scene – If that’s not your cup of tea, please, do not read this. Proceed to one of the many other excellent fics on Ao3. 
> 
> My friend AnirtakShenwoi is writing a fantastic series for this fandom and I’m going to quote her here: “Please do not read this if you are easily offended.” My characters are over-the-top and this is *100% fiction!*  
> In no way am I trying to echo right-wing smears of Bill as a sex-addicted pervert, or Hillary as a secret lesbian/bisexual. Like all of you, I have nothing but the utmost respect for the Clintons and I hope this story conveys that I think their love is true and real. This was simply a writing experiment and now that I’ve warned you, please enjoy...

 

 

 

Saturday July 1st 2017

10:34pm

Chappaqua, NY

 

A cup of tea was sitting on the coffee table and the room was quiet except for Tally’s soft sleep noises and the intermittent ruffle of a turning page.

Hillary was comfortably curled up on the sitting room couch upstairs in her robe, with the small toy poodle at her feet, completely engrossed in a new book. She didn’t even stir when Bill walked in. “Hilly?” She startled at the sound of his voice, straightened, and unintentionally roused the little dog.

“I’m sorry girls, I didn’t mean to cause a fright”, he said, giving Tally a quick pat on the back before she stormed out of the living room. “Be honest Hill, am I THAT scary? The little one practically flew out of the room.”

“Ha, you have been looking rather pale lately and you appeared out of nowhere. Perhaps she thought she saw a ghost, or maybe she went to check if, on your way up here from the kitchen, you might have filled her bowl with some fresh kibble.”

Bill sat down next to her, pulled her close and mused “both scenarios are equally plausible. Maybe I should add some kibble to my diet. The stuff seems to be pretty addictive and maybe it will improve my pallor.”

 

He kissed her lightly on the side of her face. “What are you reading?” “It’s one of the many books that came in the mail. The title drew me in. I actually thought it was a going to help me with my own writing.” “‘Among Other Things, I've Taken Up Smoking’? Your supporters sure think you need some help coping. Please don’t start smoking honey.”

“Mmmh, now that you mention it… Ha, No way! It’s, (…) ahhm (…), it’s a coming of age book of sorts. Not at all what I thought.”

“‘Lambda Literary Award in Lesbian Debut Fiction.’ ‘The heroine embarks on a journey that will open up her world in ways she cannot begin to imagine.’ Hilly, if THAT doesn’t sound intriguing, I don’t know what does.” “It’s probably not what you think” she replied in a low voice. “Possibly, but if it has my girl sitting here all alone, thinking about doing naughty things with a female companion, I’m all ears.”

“Bill! The book is not at all like that. Have you been reading the National Enquirer again? We have tons of books in the house, just in case you haven’t noticed. Put away that litter box lining paper and read one of those.” “So what you are telling me is that you’ve never even thought about it?”

 

“We must have had this conversation a million times in the 60’s and 70’s already.”

“Remind me honey and please provide details.” “You are incorrigible! You know that I have thought about it when I was in my early twenties, but I’ve never gone so far as to actually try anything. It’s always been men in general and then I met you and I’d say the sex has been pretty spectacular ever since.”

“That’s true. Doesn’t mean you can’t fantasize about some steamy girl-on-girl action though.” “Urgh, You make it sound so (...)

I mean, I’ve never even kissed a girl so anything that you might call a ‘fantasy’ would be pretty vague.”

 

“Come on, please don’t tell me all those preconceptions I have held all my life about Wellesley girls in the 1960s are unfounded.” He laughed and she responded by nudging his shoulder. He kept going, unperturbed ”honey, you know I was just kidding.” “Yes, but I also know where your mind is drifting off to right now and I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with that.”

“Oh you know me so well my dear. I’m not going to apologize though. I like picturing my beautiful wife getting down shamelessly with another stunning babe.” Hillary’s eyes widened in shock “enough with the crudeness Bill. Jesus!

Also, you know that I never have and never will cheat on you. That’s just not who I am.” “Well, if we could just take the ‘cheating’ out of the equation, wouldn’t you admit that it actually sounds pretty hot?”

“On a purely hypothetical basis – yes, I guess it does sound intriguing. I’m just not sure there is anything a woman can give me that you can’t.”

“A new experience that’s for sure.”

“Bill, you are practically drooling. We should really stop talking about this.”

“No honey. Let’s not stop talking.

This could really spice things up for us. We just need to find a way to do it discreetly, so the right-wing smear press won’t have a field day with this if you do decide to run again.” “My god Bill, you can’t be serious about this?”

“Oh yes I am; dead serious!

You would have to let me watch of course”, he added with a smirk.

“This conversation is so over.”

He started to tickle her side and she responded with a shriek before starting to laugh near hysterically. “Bill, …Billy…please…please stop. I can’t …I can’t breathe.

“We are going to have to revisit this conversation. You’ve got me all excited now. Come here you…”

He proceeded to pull her into a close hug and kissed first her cheek before peppering light kisses all the way down the side of her face to her collarbone.

“You’ve got yourself way too excited over nothing Bill.” “Let me show you how much this ‘nothing’ excites me baby.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue immediately probing for access, which she granted without hesitation. As their mouths began their familiar dance, he untied her robe and she shifted her position on the couch until she was straddling his knees. When they had to break for air she could feel him taking in a deep steadying breath as the robe made its way to the floor and he realized that she was wearing nothing but the red lace LaPerla ensemble that he had gotten for her recently. “And there I was expecting flannel pajamas. You are still full of surprises Hilly.” “Mmmmh, maybe I didn’t feel like _just_ reading tonight and planned ahead.” She moved closer and could feel just how excited her husband was when the hardness straining in his jeans touched her through the delicate lacy material. His hands found a tight hold on her sumptuous behind and encouraged her to move further up his legs and seek out more friction. “You look stunning in red darling” he drawled, stroking lightly down her cleavage and over her covered breasts. “But you know what the fate of even the most beautiful wrapping paper is.”

 

He skillfully unhooked the bra and slid the straps down her arms. Before the garment even hit the floor, the tip of his tongue found a pert nipple and started to draw lazy circles around its’ areola while his left hand explored the delicious heat between her legs. A low sensual moan escaped Hillary’s lips when his deft fingers brushed against her clit through the soaked fabric. He took her nipple fully into his mouth and applied gentle suction for a moment before letting the sensitive peak slip from his mouth. The sharp contrast between the warm wetness of Bill’s mouth and the cold air hitting her sensitive flesh sent shivers down her spine. “Bill…I can’t…Mmmmh.” He was now stroking her most sensitive nerve bundle in earnest through the thin shield of her panties. “You are so wet baby. I think I know just what to do about that.” His cock was now painfully hard and seeking relief, but he was determined to take care of his girl first. Impatience was a flaw of the younger Bill Clinton.

 

He flipped her over and Hillary found herself lying on her back with her head supported by a number of cushions. She felt his hands caress the outside of her thighs as he slid down onto the floor in front of her. “Lift up darling” he said in a low voice before he swiftly pulled the fine Italian lace down her shapely legs and let them fall to the floor. Situated between her thighs, he opened her legs more by gently kissing and caressing his way up toward her core. He took a moment to inhale her intoxicating feminine scent before he carefully opened her swollen lips with two fingers and placed the lightest kiss just at the top. “I love you baby and I can’t wait to make you melt into my mouth.”

 

He turned his head slightly and gently dipped his tongue between her inner lips, tasting her and eliciting an appreciative humming sound from her in response. He drew his tongue back up to brush against her sensitive clit. Hillary flinched at the direct contact and he started using his lower lip to nip at the slightly less sensitive area below instead. Her right hand found its way onto the top of his head and into his hair. She was moaning and breathing raggedly above him as her body began to feel electrified. He started circling her most sensitive area with his tongue and her hips bucked off the couch slightly as he slowly applied more pressure. He knew that she was close when he placed his lips over her clit and very gently sucked it into his mouth. A string of expletives escaped his girl’s mouth as her whole body tensed and then released in a beautiful explosion of electric nerve impulses.

 

He continued to caress her gently with his tongue as her body began to relax again. Once she had somewhat regained her composure, she sat up and smiled at him. “You are amazing Bill Clinton. I love you.”

“And I’m not even done with you yet. Wanna continue this party in our bedroom?”

“Let’s.”

 

 

He pulled her up until she stood on weak legs. Once she had steadied herself, Bill took her hand and they went next door to their bedroom. By the time they reached the door he had already rid himself of his shoes and socks. The rest of his clothes were on the floor so fast, it seemed to Hillary that she had hardly had time to blink.

He walked her backwards towards their bed and she gave out an excited little cry once the back of her knees hit the bedframe and they tumbled onto the large bed. They kissed passionately and she could still taste a hint of herself on his lips.

 

Her magnificently blue eyes sparkled with mischief when she asked “what strikes your fancy you fabulous husband of mine?” She propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at his now semi-erect member. Without actually awaiting Bill’s response she moved over him dragging her breasts across his chest. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh when she took him firmly into both her hands and started to apply light pressure. Just when he opened his eyes again he saw her soft little tongue dart out between her lips and eagerly lick his sensitive head. “Ahhh baby exactly like that” he groaned when she slowly started to take him into her warm, wet mouth. She quickly found a rhythm caressing him with her tongue and bobbing her head up and down while stroking his now incredibly hard, throbbing shaft with one hand. Just as she reached her other hand under him to massage his testicles he reached for her face and signaled her to stop. “This is fantastic baby, but I don’t want to cum just yet.”

 

She sat up and smiled at him expectantly. “Remember our neighbor Tom, Hilly? I’d say you need a couple more riding lessons before I’d feel comfortable letting you take a spin with his new horse on weekends.” She laughed at being reminded of the awkward run-in they had with Tom last year because of course Bill could never just let a context appropriate dirty joke at her expense go untold.

Without a moments hesitation Hillary sat astride him and used her small hand to guide him to her entrance. He watched with rapt attention as she moved effortlessly and took him slowly with intent. His hard length ensheathed fully within her, she gave them both a moment to adjust before she started rolling her hips. It felt divine, especially after she began to pick up speed and he thrust up his hips against her in perfect synchrony. Soon enough her breathing became heavier and her head fell back, face contorting in ecstasy. The rhythmic clenching of her walls around him brought him close to the edge, but he wasn’t quite there yet. Hillary had stilled her movement on top of him as she came down from her orgasm. “Let me get on top baby.” They switched positions. Locked in this tight, intimate embrace he started to move into her in earnest. Within moments he felt like something tightly wound deep within him was about to come loose and encouraged by her, he let go and came in a hot, delicious release. She let out a tiny sigh at the loss as he withdrew from her and rolled onto his side next to her. “See, Billy. No need to add extra spice to our sex life. That was perfect.” “Good thing about being together for decades: You learn how to do IT right.”

 

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead. “I’m not missing anything baby. Don’t worry. I was just thinking that, if you were interested, I would love to be able to share in a new experience with you.” “Voyeurism, so to speak?” “Yes. Men are visual creatures Hill. This would be the ultimate pornographic experience and you would get to cross one thing off your naughty bucket list.” Hillary smirked “what makes you think I have such a thing as a naughty bucket list?” “I thought everyone did.” She propped herself up onto her elbow and looked at him directly “So what’s on yours then?” He cupped her cheek with his large, elegant hand “Seeing my girl writhe in pleasure under another girl’s delicate touch.”

Hillary laughed out loud. “Ok, I’ll think about it. For you, I’ll consider it.”

“Let me put some feelers out. I presume you still have Larry’s number in your phone after all the shenanigans you guys were involved in in recent months.” “Yes, of course I do. I’m not sure if he’s out of the hospital yet though.” “He’s literally invincible Hill. I’m still angry that he almost cost me my favorite movie, but Vernon‘s got carpal tunnel, so I guess it’ll be a while until our next golf outing. Larry is the only other person I can think of right now who would have ‘connections’ and who would keep his mouth shut.” “Let me sleep on it Bill. We can talk more in the morning.” “I love you baby.” “I love you too, sweet dreams.” “No doubt about that. No. doubts. at. all.” “You are truly incorrigible Bill Clinton.”


	2. CHAPTER 2

Sunday July2nd 2017

9:46 am

Chappaqua, NY

Hillary awoke in a sunlit bedroom. She yawned and stretched before she realized that her husband’s side of the bed was unoccupied. The fact that he must have gotten up already left her baffled. Like most nights, he had insisted on reading last night after she was already drifting off to sleep. Especially on Sundays she would usually have to wake him up at some point, otherwise he would perhaps sleep until noon. She dressed and decided to go downstairs for coffee and to look for Bill.

When she walked into the kitchen she found him sitting with his back to her, talking on the phone “(…) Ok, Thank you very much Larry, and my apologies for the early morning call. I didn’t realize you were back in California. (…) Yes. (…) Yes of course. Never mind. We got it back after all. Ok, Ok. Thanks again. Talk to you soon.”

“Bill?” “Good mornin’ darlin’” He answered with a purposefully exaggerated southern drawl. She went to hug his shoulders and kiss the back of his head. “Don’t tell me you just talked to who I think you just talked to.” “Okay, baby I won’t tell you.” Hillary couldn’t help but laugh. “Semantics! I’m going to let this go for now. Have you made any coffee yet?” “I refrained from putting anything in yours this time” he said, handing her a cup of black coffee. “Since it seems that all of my efforts to keep your ass as scrumptious as it is right now are not being appreciated.” “They are not!” “Anyway honey, I have an appointment in Manhattan tonight, but I’m hoping to be back in time for after dinner drinks.” Hillary’s face contorted into a quizzical, somewhat concerned look “Anything going on in the city that I’m not aware of? Is it Chelsea, or the kids?” “Nothing of the sort my love. I’m sure Chelsea and the kids are fine. If all goes well, I will tell you tonight when I get back. For now, just know that I’m not going to be around for dinner.” “Bill, you know how much I hate surprises and if you actually just spoke to who I think you just spoke to, none of this can be good.” “Hilly, this is nothing to be concerned about. Just trust me, ok?” She walked over to the fridge and opened it. “Ok, I do trust you. Let’s eat something. You really wore me out last night.”

 

They ate breakfast together and later she went to her office to work on the manuscript for her book, while Bill spent most of the day glued to his laptop. At around 5pm her phone lit up with a text message. ‘Just left for the city. Didn’t want to interrupt your workflow. See you later tonight my love. –B.’

Hillary sighed and put the phone down. She was seriously apprehensive of what her husband might be up to; especially since she knew that he had spoken with Larry Flynt this morning, but there was nothing she could do right at this moment, so she did what she always did to take her mind off of things: she went back to work.

 

She was still at her desk when she heard the front door open at 11:48pm. When his footsteps sounded in the hallway leading up to her office, she decided to save her writing and shut down her computer for the night. A moment later he appeared holding two whisky tumblers and a bottle of 40-year-old scotch. “Hello darling. Still hard at work, I see. What would it take for you to join me for a nightcap?”

“Hey. Not much actually. I just decided to call it quits for tonight. How was your dinner with Larry?” “Meet me in the living room and I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

When Hillary joined her husband in the living room he had a glass of scotch waiting for her. She sat down next to him on the couch and brought her tumbler to her mouth. The amber liquid created a pleasant warm sensation in her mouth and throat. She sighed. “So, how was your dinner then?” He took a stiff drink himself and replied “honey, I didn’t have dinner with Larry tonight. I actually got to meet a young female ‘friend’ of his and we had a lovely conversation.”

“Bill! I’m about to throw my drink in your face. You can’t be serious right now. Did anyone see you?” “Calm down Hills. It was not a date. There were no paparazzi and I’m sure you would hate to ruin both the couch and the carpet over nothing.” She squinted her eyes and her whole face was an expression of deep, unbridled anger. “So you are telling me that you went on a dinner date with a young woman in Manhattan on a fucking Sunday, and I’m just supposed to sit here and take it?”

“It wasn’t a date. I was meeting her to go over the details for our dinner date here in Chappaqua Saturday the 8th. She is excited to meet you, my dear.” “My dear, my ass. What are you talking about Bill?” He smirked “I quite like this aggressive side of you honey. We should explore that some more later. All I’m trying to say is that I did research as it pertains to the conversation we had last night. Larry was simply my go-to-guy for a discreet and, might I say a very enticingly attractive avenue, for us to explore this further.” Hillary sat with eyes fixated on her husband and her mouth agape. “You’re not saying (…).” “Yes, I am saying. I scouted out a professional escort who came highly recommended by one of the greatest pornographers who ever lived and we had a very productive conversation over dinner.” “Now I’m really throwing that drink. Bill, have you lost your mind?” While she did not throw her drink, Bill sensed that she was virtually on the verge of exploding in anger. He took another sip of his Whisky and put a hand on her knee. “I get that you are angry right now. Just hear me out. I think this could be good for you – for both of us-. You have been through a lot these past two years. You put up with more than anyone ever should, and now, as far as I can tell, you are trying to drown yourself in work, again. You are writing a book that you said yourself ‘takes a lot out of you’ because it’s the most personal route you’ve ever gone down. Honey, I believe now should also be the time for us to reclaim ourselves, the time to get back to us, as a couple. Except for our Broadway stops slash dinners in the city and the occasional speech, you are out of the spotlight Baby, for the first time in years. Let’s do something in total disregard of public approval, just for us.”

“I can’t believe any of this right now. Bill, you have clearly lost your mind. This isn’t the 60’s anymore and we are not 25 anymore either.” “Hillary nothing is set in stone yet. So far, I have just invited this very attractive young lady over for dinner so you can get to know her. That’s it.” “You have invited her over to OUR house? Are you kidding me right now?” “Yes, I have, and baby believe me, this is completely noncommittal at this point. We could just have a glass of wine together and say goodbye before dinner, if that’s what you want.” Hillary set her tumbler down and glared at her husband. “Don’t you baby me mister. You’ve clearly overstepped your bounds here. We can’t invite hookers to our house now just because you’ve gone on a ‘self-exploration’ trip all of a sudden.” “She is not a hooker, Hillary. And believe me, I’m making absolutely sure that this will stay between us and us alone. You are clearly overreacting. I’ve told her to be at our house on Saturday the 8th at 8pm sharp. Secret Service will let her in. I intent to tell them that she is Chelsea’s Oxford roommate, here in America to find work. No one will know. I promise you this is just a dinner so far. You can reserve your anger for anytime AFTER that dinner BABY.” Hillary nudged his shoulder, hard. “Ok Bill. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Ok. We can do dinner with a random stranger. This once; only this once! Gosh, sometimes I really doubt that marrying you 42 years ago was a good idea after all.” “41 years my dear. Our anniversary is coming up in October, remember?” At this snide remark she did throw the last few drops of her drink in his face. “Fuck you Bill Clinton! I’m going to bed.” “I’m right behind you and thanks for that.”

 

When he got to the bedroom a few minutes later the lights were off and he knew that Hillary was pretending to be asleep already. He let her pretend…


	3. CHAPTER 3

Saturday July 8th 2017

7:34 pm

Chappaqua, NY

 

Hillary was on her third dress. Nothing had felt right so far. This one was a curve hugging black sheath dress with an elaborate lace décor at the low neckline. She was still fiddling with it when Bill came into their dressing room. He was adorned in a dark suit and black tie. He approached her from behind and hugged her waist in front of the full length mirror. “You are absolutely stunning tonight baby. Don’t be nervous. As I said, if there are no sparks flying by the first course we’ll just send her on her way and nobody has to know.” “You say that now Billy. I just don’t want to come across as some prude who has let her husband talk her into this.” “With a dress like that you never will honey, and if this girl is as gay as she said she is, she’ll melt right at our doorstep just when she gets a glimpse of you.”

Hillary had decided to stick with her current dress choice and just finished up fixing her eye makeup when she heard the doorbell. Thankfully Bill had gone downstairs already, so he could get it.

 

Moments later Hillary braced herself and came down the stairs. Bill hadn’t been exaggerating. He was standing in the hallway talking casually to a 30ish young woman who was simply stunning to behold. She had dark, long, somewhat wild hair, a womanly figure accentuated by an expensive, short Hervé Léger dress, and the most mesmerizing dark eyes. Those eyes caught Hillary as she continued walking down the stairs and looked taken aback by what she saw.

 

“Hillary, honey, this is Leila.” Hillary’s breath almost got caught in her throat “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m glad you could join us for dinner tonight.” The pleasure is all mine, Madame secretary. Might I say, you look absolutely radiant tonight.”

“Oh, you are too kind, and please, call me Hillary. Shall we go next door into the dining room?” Hillary led the way and Bill followed Leila in her footsteps. He was rather overwhelmed by how well this was going so far. Not even 5 minutes in and he could tell that his wife wasn’t inclined to send that gorgeous girl on her way just yet.

 

The dining room table was set beautifully. Since neither of them were of much use in the kitchen, Bill had ordered catering from their favorite restaurant in Chappaqua and delegated table service to their wonderful housekeeper Marina. There were flowers, and candles, and wine. The whole setup was just about perfect. Bill handed both women champagne flutes and suggested a toast to “an interesting evening filled with new perspectives and some long overdue catching-up.” Hillary was impressed by Bill’s thoroughness. Apparently he even tried to keep this arrangement a secret from Marina and he was prepared to run with the ‘Chelsea’s ex roommate’ ruse all the way. As they clinked glasses Hillary’s eyes settled on Leila a little longer. Bill had been right. This girl wasn’t just pretty. She was beautiful, elegant, gracious, and a little wild at the same time. Her eyes were alive and her body in that dress was downright perfect. For some reason Hillary had an idea of a platinum blonde working girl stuck in her mind all day; the type she had always assumed Bill liked. Big hair, big boobs, lot’s of makeup and conversational skills that would make Marilyn Monroe want to turn over in her grave, but she had been so wrong. Leila was none of those things, and most impressively, she didn’t seem shy or intimidated at all. Hillary had encountered countless girls and women on the campaign trail who couldn’t even take a simple selfie with her because they were so shook, they seemed to forget how their own phones worked. This self confident young woman impressed her and made her feel less awkward on the spot.

 

Hillary was pulled out of her thoughts when Leila spoke. “So Hillary, I came here determined not to talk politics tonight, but I do have one question I really need to get off my chest. Do you mind?” “Not at all. Fire away.” “Ok, how on earth did you refrain from kicking that orange buffoon in the cojones after what he did to you and your family at the second debate?” “Well, I should have kicked him, shouldn’t I? I did practice some serious self-restraint. During debate prep my friend Philippe Reines slung so many insults my way that Bill had to leave the room on several occasions because it simply got too much for him. He took our poor dogs on so many walks that I feared they would forget that they even had a home.” “That was a whole other level of self-restraint right there. Especially since that cheeto dusted clown does not exactly represent the hero in a picture book marriage.” “Yeah, right? I mean Bill and I have been married for almost 42 years, and we’ve dated before that. No relationship is perfect, but we do love, respect, and trust each other. My opponent using this particular thing against me was base, truly lower than low, but I was prepared for it. I knew the Republicans would use anything they could possibly conjure up against me (…) and apparently I’m liable for any and all of the mistakes my husband made 20 years ago too.” Bill cut in “I certainly felt like flaying that fucker alive right there and then. Hillary and I had to do a lot of healing after ‘98 and that lowlife just threw that into the ring as if it was relevant to anything she ever stood for. It was truly sickening.” “I’m sorry I even brought that up. This one question was just really bugging me, so, thank you Hillary.” Leila looked directly into her eyes and her look conveyed a deep sense of admiration and gratitude at the same time. Bill picked up the conversation and for the next hours, through salad, soup, a main course and two and a half bottles of excellent French Bordeaux they talked spiritedly about life, love, philosophy, and politics. Leila turned out to be an excellent and witty conversationalist and she coaxed many laughs from both Bill and Hillary.

 

After the main course was cleared Bill send Marina home. It was already 11pm and he was sure another bottle of wine would derail his plans entirely. While he was talking to Marina in the kitchen, helping her stow away some of the dishes and cutlery, the conversation between the two women in the dining room took an interesting turn. Hillary was clearly tipsy, and didn’t mind that Leila was leaning in and that she touched her arm nonchalantly while talking to her. “One thing that people should have known about you last year is how truly funny you are Hillary. You have a great sense of humor, and you are also warm and relatable. I’m really enjoying this dinner. This company. And damn, this might be the wine talking, but I’m really enjoying you in this dress too.” Hillary blushed instantly. “That’s very kind of you. Maybe this is the wine talking though.” “I wouldn’t bet on it. I went weak in my knees when you descended those stairs earlier, and that was before I had any wine.”

Just at this moment Bill was bidding Marina goodnight and Hillary’s already racing heart sped up even more when she heard the front door open and shut. Bill’s footsteps were approaching, but Leila wasn’t letting up. She was really close to Hillary’s face and looked deep into her eyes when she said “you are an incredible woman, Madame president. I hope you know what an effect you have on some of your voters.” Hillary was stunned silent. She was trying to come up with an appropriate response when Bill appeared behind them. “Marina has gone home for the night and as I see, not a moment too soon. Would you beautiful ladies want to join me for a glass of scotch in the sitting room upstairs” Hillary was flustered and moved away from Leila a little bit at her husband’s words. Leila was unperturbed though. She still had her hand resting on Hillary’s arm and smiled warmly at her all the while. Hillary stammered “Do…do you really think that more alcohol is a good idea just now?” Bill answered promptly “Don’t be so nervous Hillary. Relax. I was just thinking we all might be more comfortable on the couches upstairs than here at the dinner table.” “I wouldn’t mind a glass of scotch actually” Leila announced. “Let’s head upstairs then.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 

Saturday July 8th 2017

11:08 pm

Chappaqua, NY

 

Bill supportively had his arm around Hillary’s waist as they climbed the stairs. He lovingly kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear “This is all for you honey. No reason to be scared at all.” Leila followed, still very steady on her legs for the three glasses of wine she had had during dinner. She overheard Bill’s whispering of course, but that didn’t surprise her in the least. That’s how those things normally went at a ‘first time arrangement’ and Bill and her had talked about this in great detail over dinner the week prior.

 

They made their way into the sitting room and while Bill was headed towards the dry bar, Leila plopped herself onto the large couch. Hillary was standing a little forlornly in the doorjamb while her eyes followed her husband’s every step. Leila patted her hand on the couch next to her “Why don’t you sit Hillary. I won’t bite.” This invitation made Hillary smile. Cliché, she knew, but the fact that Leila was so forward with her made her relax a little bit more. A couple of steps and she was on the couch as well. Leila shifted a bit and lightly touched Hillary’s arm again to make her look at her. “I’m quite flattered, actually, that I can elicit this kind of a response from you.” Bill joined the pair on the smaller couch facing them and set down three tumblers and an expensive whisky carafe. “This scotch is almost as old as our love, honey. I’d say we should make a toast. To us, to enduring love and to new friends.” He poured out some of the precious liquid into the three tumblers and handed each of the women a glass. They drank to Bill’s toast. Hillary took a carefully measured sip and cleared her throat. Leila could sense her uneasiness and touched Hillary’s hand as she was setting down her glass onto the coffee table. “How about we take some of the tension out of this room? There’s nothing happening here tonight that you don’t want Hillary. I think you are incredibly beautiful and I would like to kiss you, if that’s ok?”

 

Hillary didn’t flinch when she felt Leila’s small hand on her cheek. She held eye contact with her as she came incredibly close to her face. Leila closed her eyes and kissed Hillary lightly on the lips. She withdrew, smiling “Not too bad, was it?” Hillary shook her head almost imperceptibly ‘No’. “Lets try this again then.” She kissed her again, longer this time and her hand went into Hillary’s soft blonde hair.

Bill took a small sip of his drink and smiled contentedly as he noticed his wife was responding more to the second kiss. Leila’s other hand found Hillary’s face and aided their movement as the languid kiss turned more passionate. They both opened their mouths and for just a second their tongues found each other. Hillary broke the kiss, drew her head back and smiled. “You are an amazing kisser. Thank you.” She was holding Leila’s gaze “Your lips are so incredibly soft too (…)” Leila leaned in and kissed her again before Hillary could finish her sentence.

 

Both women got lost in the kiss. Lips touching, soon enough tongues tangling and exploring. A wandering hand found the lacey border of Hillary’s dress and light fingers grazed the top of her breasts. “You can tell me to stop and I will Hillary” Leila whispered breathily. “No, please, don’t stop” she responded, seeking out Leila’s lips again. She was beginning to shed her reservations now and caressed Leila’s neck while they deepened their kiss. “So soft, Hillary…and you taste so…so good, so sweet” Leila was moaning into her mouth. When the girl started sucking on her tongue it felt like a torrent had been released inside of Hillary. She pulled her closer to her body and Leila shifted to toss one leg over her and immediately straddled her lap. Eager hands were stroking from Hillary’s shoulders down to the small of her back and up again. The word ‘electrifying’ shot into Hillary’s mind. She had also completely forgotten about Bill, who was sitting not 6 feet from them, very much enjoying the scene. Leila began shifting her weight from her shins to her knees and pressed her chest against Hillary’s while she still devoured her mouth. She only briefly broke the kiss and looked for approval in her eyes when her right hand had found the zipper at the back of Hillary’s dress. A simple nod sufficed and the sound of unzipping could be heard loudly through the otherwise quiet sitting room. Leila stood up and turned her back to Hillary, who likewise stood and undid her dress as well. Within seconds the two women had also kicked off their heels and fell back onto the couch now only clothed in fine, delicate underwear. In her wildest fantasies Hillary had never imagined a woman as perfect as she found beside her right at this moment. Leila was clad in a black, ‘barely there’, lace bra that did reveal the hardened pink peaks of her full breasts. Her panties were the tiny black seamless kind that would not show under the tight bandage dress now on the floor. Hillary exhaled sharply “You are simply breathtaking Leila.” “I was just going to say that about you” she grinned and moved over to Hillary until they were lying side by side on the couch facing each other. Hillary stole a quick glance at her husband who seemed absolutely mesmerized by what he saw. She purposely moved her hand to Leila’s butt to caress the subtle flesh in full view of him. Leila let out string of soft moans and then her lips found their way into Hillary’s cleavage and further down, teasing a nipple expertly through the fabric of her bra. Hillary’s mind drew a blank as she closed her eyes and gave herself over to Leila’s tender ministrations. She didn’t even notice when the girl opened the back clasp of her bra with one hand and began removing the skimpy garment. “You have the most amazing, luscious, beautiful breasts Hillary” she said softly before closing her mouth over the same peak she had teased before. Hillary gave out a low groan as she let herself fall onto her back. Leila released the nipple and climbed on top of her, pushing her left thigh up against the warmth between the other woman’s legs. She gained a ragged “Ohhh” in response and started kissing and nibbling on Hillary’s neck while pressing her body down onto hers. Hillary pulled Leila into a tight embrace, threaded a hand into long dark strands of hair, and started peppering little kisses all the places she could reach. Leila pushed her thigh more into Hillary’s crotch. In response she rolled her hips seeking out more fiction and moved a hand to Leila’s back and underneath her bra strap. Leila sat up and lovingly smiled at Hillary “Do you want more, beautiful?” “Yes…Oh god, yes!” With a few skillful moves Leila’s bra was on the ground and her panties were off as well. Back on the couch two hands found their way into the waistband of the last garment Hillary was still wearing. Together they removed this last barrier quickly. Leila moved back on top of Hillary, bare skin moving on bare skin. They met for a passionate kiss and Leila’s hand started to caress the silky, warm wetness between Hillary’s legs. She moaned into the younger woman’s mouth and used her hands to stroke Leila’s beautiful breasts. When Hillary began to gently roll and pinch one of Leila’s nipples she broke the kiss with a moan of her own. Hillary’s eyes were glazed over and she clearly savored every moment of this experience. Her world started spinning as Leila began to kiss and tongue her way down Hillary’s body. When her mouth stopped briefly at her breasts, Hillary arched her back hard and Leila almost fell off the couch. She laughed and got a hold of Hillary’s hips before continuing to tease her now overly sensitive nipple. Soon enough she moved further down, licking the soft skin of her stomach, placing kisses on the faded cesarean scar, before coming to a halt in between Hillary’s open thighs. She glanced up at her and noticed that Hillary was hesitant, almost nervous looking. “There’s no need to be nervous. You are amazing and I want to make you feel pure ecstasy. Will you let me gorgeous?” She gained a nod in response and gently pushed her thighs apart further before running her tongue all the way up the silky smooth lips at Hillary’s core. Leila alternated between short and long licks all over Hillary’s sex, soon practically devouring her. She circled her clit, carefully nibbled and flicked it, before sucking on it intently. Hillary’s thighs were shacking hard, and she was now moaning low and raw moans that were so damn sexy, it was hard for Leila to focus. Hillary was starting to feel like she was about to leave her body when Leila pushed into her with two fingers at once. Her whole body felt on fire and her orgasm rolled in quickly and all she saw behind her closed eyelids was pure, intense white. Leila continued to lick her slowly and gently as Hillary was coming down from her high and her breathing had normalized somewhat. She placed tender kisses on the insides of her thighs and made her way back up to lie by Hillary’s side. “How do you feel?” “Amazing. You are incredible.” “Glad to hear it.”

 

Leila was quite taken aback when Hillary moved herself into an upright position and leaned over her to first kiss her passionately on the mouth before moving her right hand down Leila’s body and in between her legs. She was even more surprised when two of Hillary’s fingers found their way inside her and started to slide out and roughly push back in at a good pace immediately. Leila responded by drawing her legs up closer to her chest to give Hillary better access. Now her palm pressed hard against her clit and Leila’s hips bucked up rhythmically to attain even more delicious friction. Within minutes Leila was reduced to small whimpers and her walls started contracting violently against Hillary’s fingers. She was immensely proud when Leila let out a small scream and her body arched up in orgasmic bliss. Hillary withdrew her hand and sucked the coated fingers into her mouth before gathering Leila up into a tight embrace and placing a long kiss on the girl’s cheek. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting that at all. Thank you, Hillary!” “I really enjoyed making you cum. This whole evening was incredible.” They exchanged one more gentle kiss before Hillary sat up on the couch and got a hold of two cashmere throws, got up, wrapped her naked body in one of them and handed the other one to Leila. “I feel like finishing that Whisky now, how about you?”

She turned towards her husband’s voice when he began to speak “I’m sorry girls. I finished your drinks unfortunately. It just got so hot in here I couldn’t not do anything about that, so I decided to stay ‘hydrated’ at least.” Hillary broke out into her signature raucous laugh, walked over to Bill, and hugged him close. She placed a big kiss onto his cheek “thank you for an incredible evening, honey. I love you more than life itself (…) and I might already have an idea how to reward you later.”

Meanwhile Leila had gotten dressed and approached Bill and Hillary with a big smile on her face “thank you for an incredible evening as well, Mr. president, Hillary. I hope everything was to your satisfaction.” She couldn’t help but laugh at her own choice of words and so did Hillary and Bill.

Hillary drew her into a close hug “It was better than I ever could have imagined. I might just have to call you again sometime.”

“Please do. Anytime.”

 

Hillary curled up on the couch content as a kitten while Bill took Leila downstairs to see her off to her cab safely.

 


End file.
